Summer Hood
by Line Legacy
Summary: Hacía demasiado calor pero ella no se quitaba la capa.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A:** EAH no me pertenece todo los derechos a sus autores.

 **Advertencia:** Posible (muy posible) OoC

* * *

El verano había llegado a Ever After High y con él había llegado el calor, un calor ligeramente insoportable pero lo suficiente como para que los alumnos desearan que Crystal Winter estuviera ahí para congelar un poco las cosas sin embargo la hija de la reina de las nieves tenía asuntos reales que atender ese verano.

Los alumnos habían comenzado por usar prendas más ligeras y cortas para soportar la temperatura. Cerise no podía darse tal lujo, cierto era que su vestimenta era más ligera pero el usar su característica capa roja la acaloraba demasiado, no debía quitarse la capa por más que quisiera, esa había sido su maldición desde su más tierna infancia. ¿Por qué a Ramona le había tocado ser la Badwolf? Ella no tenía que sufrir del calor, ni ocultar lo que era debajo de una capucha roja pero ella no podía recibir afecto de su madre en público. Ramona siempre había sido problemática (ahí por qué ella no era la Hood) siempre aclamado por su padre pero no tanto por su madre, cuando nació Cerise su comportamiento se hizo más problemático para llamar la atención de su madre, tal vez muy en el fondo ella quería ser la futura caperucita roja. Sin embargo a Cerise le gustaba ser la Hood pero no en ese momento.

–¿No tienes calor con esa capa, Cerise?– preguntó enérgicamente Madeline, incluso la hija del sombrerero loco tenía tanto calor que dejó el té caliente para sustituirlo con té frío.

La atención de las presentes en la mesa se puso sobre la chica de la capa roja, tan solo con mirarla unas cuantas sintieron más calor. Negó con la cabeza lo que internamente afirmaba a gritos.

–Eso sí es una auténtica locura querida– la futura reina de corazones dijo mientras movía lentamente un abanico tratando de refrescarse.– Te tomas muy a pecho tu futuro papel como la Caperucita Roja.

"No es que me lo tomé a pecho, es que tengo que mantener el secreto" pensó con una sonrisa un poco incómoda, dejo su comida a medio comer a pesar de ser un jugoso filete como le gustan a su padre y a ella, tenía que salir, lo más lejos posible de todos para poder quitarse la capa sin miedo, pero no lo hizo, al intentar salir de la castillería se tropezó con Daring Charming, su "líder de la manada" como ella le decía, el chico que le había comenzado a robar sus suspiros desde la fiesta de coronación pero nunca lo admitiría.

–¿A dónde vas Cerise?– sus perfecta sonrisa brilló cegando momentáneamente a la chica.

–Afuera– se limitó a decir, estaba tan abochornada que no tenía ni siquiera el ánimo de conversar un poco con su _Líder de la manada_. Sin decir más lo rodeo y salió por la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

–Oh viejo, nunca se han preguntado por qué ella nunca se quita la capa–dijo Sparrow mientras se sentaba en la mesa.–¿Creen que oculte algo?

–No seas ridículo Sparrow– Hunter soltó una pequeña risita– ¿Qué podría ocultar en esa capa?

Una pequeña lluvia de ideas locas de que podría ocultar una simple chica bajo una capa como esa, Daring ya no prestaba atención, la pregunta del hijo de Robin Hood le había despertado la curiosidad ¿Cómo se vería Cerise sin su característica capa roja?

…

–¿Eres muy cercana a Cerise, Darling?– la pregunta de su hermano mayor la sorprendió, era extraño que Daring se interesara en alguien más que no fuera él mismo.

–Es mi mejor amiga, creo que es un poco obvio que soy cercana a ella.– rió un poco por la ingenuidad de su hermano.

–¿Entonces la has visto sin capa?

Darling se quedó callada pensando en la respuesta, era obvio que nunca la había visto sin su capa roja, ¿Pero por qué y por qué la reciente curiosidad de su hermano sobre su amiga y su dichosa capa?

–No, nunca la he visto sin capa, ¿Por qué te interesa eso?– preguntó con picardía sin embargo su hermano no noto ello, a veces él era demasiado despistado.

–Tengo curiosidad.

Era extraño, demasiado extraño que su hermano tuviera curiosidad respecto a una chica como Cerise, pero la curiosidad de Daring se contagió ligeramente a ella, ¿Por qué incluso durante ese verano de calor insoportable ella no se quitaba la capa? Y principalmente ¿Cómo se vería sin capa?

Daring se despidió de su hermana menor y salió al pasillo, tenía puestas sus esperanzas sobre Darling pero no le fue de ayuda, a toda persona que le había preguntado concordaban en la misma respuesta: No habían visto a Cerise sin su capa. De pronto como un flash rojo la vio entrar a la castillería junto con Raven, la curiosidad lo seguía matando, así que entró inmediatamente después de ella.

Las dos chicas se sentaron a una mesa de distancia de la mesa donde estaba sentada Ramona Badwolf con Justin Dancer, la hija del Lobo Feroz seguía con la mirada a la hija de la Caperucita Roja, solo ellas y Raven sabían por qué.

–Cerise– el príncipe se paró frente a ella sorprendiéndola como en aquel baile cuando la invito a bailar. Los ojos celestes estaban clavados fijamente en los grises, estaban llenos de determinación y curiosidad, las manos de Daring se aventuraron a tomar la capa de la chica poniendo en alerta a Ramona y a Raven, cuando se pudo ver que se deslizó un poco la tela, la hija de la reina malvada se puso de pie para detener al "encantador" príncipe sin embargo no fue necesaria su intervención; los ojos grises de Cerise de tornaron amarillo ámbar cuando ella advirtió el peligro, este repentino cambio asustó ligeramente al gallardo príncipe.

–Luego te mostraré que hay debajo de mi capa– dijo juguetona, mientras sus ojos volvían a ser de su habitual color gris. Se paró lista para irse pero antes de salir le dio un beso en mejilla a Daring sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a ella.– Nos vemos luego.

El sorprendido Daring se llevó la mano a la mejilla pasmado y sonrió, esperaba que pronto le mostrara que ocultaba bajo la capa.

* * *

 **N.A.** La idea se me ocurrió mientras iba a correr, dioses hacía un calor horrible y apenas es primavera. Tal vez haga otro capitulo, lo dejaré en tentativa. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

–Quiero irme Raven.– Se quejó la castaña al ver a qué lugar la habían llevado sus amigas: la playa.

Cerise nunca había ido a una, siempre le había hecho ilusión conocer el mar y juguetear en la arena, eso cuando era niña, cuando todavía no comprendía la delicadeza del secreto de sus padres. Ahora estaba frente al mar muriéndose de calor, ante la vista de todos.

–Vamos Cerise, no seas aguafiestas.– Canturreo Madie al escuchar las palabras de la hija de la caperucita roja.– ¿Acaso no te gusta la playa?

Sus ojos grises miraban a todos lados con cierta incomodidad, el cubrir a sus padres tenía ciertos inconvenientes, como el no poder disfrutar de su primer día de playa.

–No es eso Madie.– Intentó excusarse.– Solo que…– La humedad del ambiente no estaba a su favor, solo hacía que el calor se sofocara más dentro de su capa.

–Vamos Cerise, será divertido.– La hija de la reina malvada la alentó a quedarse, también pudo sentir la mirada suplicante de Darling. No podía creerlo pero sedería ante sus amigas, muy en contra de su voluntad.

–Está bien me quedaré, solo que no tengo un traje de baño aquí.– Comentó satisfecha consigo misma.

Cerise era una de las chicas más altas de su generación (debido a los genes del lobo feroz), seguida por Duchess Swan (a la cual apenas y le hablaba), era imposible que sus amigas le pudieran prestar uno debido a su estatura. Esto era perfecto para ella, solo se limitaría a observar desde la sombra como se divertían todos -cosa que no le agradaba del todo- para resguardar el secreto de su familia.

–Sobre eso no te preocupes.– Comentó la pequeña Lizzie Hearts con una sonrisa llena de vanagloria.– Yo me encargaré de ello cuando lleguemos al castillo de verano de los Charming.

" _Oh no"_ Sonrió en forma de "agradecimiento" a su pequeña amiga diseñadora. Su plan se había ido al garete. Ahora tenía que pensar en una mejor coartada para no entrar al mar, o al menos para no quitarse la capa.

Caminaron hacia la imponente edificación de rocas bromeando y jugando, iba a ser el primer verano que las chicas iban a pasar juntas, inclusive la apática de Duchess parecía encantada con la idea de convivir más con sus compañeras pero sin dejar su aire de grandeza.

Los comentarios sobre la Hood y su apego a su capa no se hicieron esperar, al menos ahora había comentarios que decían que era una buena manera de cubrirse del sol y evitar quemaduras. Ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo por el calor y la humedad, Holly O'hair estaba teniendo un trato similar con el clima por su larga cabellera, Popppy trataba de consolar a su hermana mientras trenzaba su cabello con la esperanza de disipar un poco el calor.

Ramona observaba fijamente a su hermana, sabía que el calor la estaba matando y tenía que estar atenta a que esa capucha no se resbalara y mostrará sus orejas, a pesar de que en Ever After High muchos comenzaban a forjar su destino por sus propias decisiones, el trasfondo de su familia era delicado y no era algo que le tocará aclarar a ella o a Cerise, era cosa de sus padres y ellos tenían que anunciarlo sin embargo no era un secreto que la relación de sus padres las privó de mucho cuando eras más pequeñas.

–Hemos llegado.– Anunció Darling a sus amigas al estar frente a la gran fortaleza de roca.

–¿Qué haces aquí hermanita?– Preguntó altanero Daring, Holly y Duchess suspiraron al ver al gallardo príncipe en traje de baño, Cerise por su parte se volteó con pánico de forma algo cómica, no tenía que haber actuado tan temeraria aquella vez que el príncipe intentó ver debajo de su capa.

–Vine de vacaciones con las chicas.– Respondió algo frustrada, se suponía que iba pasar unos días sólo con las chicas y ahí estaba su hermano frustrándole los planes porque si Daring estaba ahí era seguro que Dexter también y con él los demás.– Si me disculpas, vamos a dejar las cosas dentro.

Siguiendo a la menor de los Charming entraron al castillo, las rocas con las que estaba construida daban una sensación refrescante en el interior. Dejaron las pocas maletas en la sala, tendrían que ver qué habitaciones estaban desocupadas para poder usarlas. Lizzie por su parte comenzó a tomarle medidas a Cerise y a cortar tela (Que le había facilitado Raven con su magia) en medio de la sala a la vista de todas. Al no ser algo tan complicado terminó rápidamente un bikini negro con detalles rojos, la futura reina de corazones era bastante hábil en cuanto a la confección de ropa se refería.

–Anda a ponértelo.– Apresuró a su amiga, quería ver qué tal le había quedado su nueva creación.

Mientras Cerise se cambiaba en el baño, Darling ya había hecho el acomodo de las habitaciones, quedando ella con Cerise. Todas salieron a la playa a disfrutar, mientras que Hood seguía viéndose al espejo, el bikini era hermoso pero algo revelador para su gusto, se hubiera puesto un short pero sabría que a Lizzie no le agradaría verla así. Tomó su cabello en una coleta floja dejándola caer por su hombro y finalmente se puso la capa para salir, eso tendría que perdonarle Hearts.

–Mira estas vistas viejo.– Sparrow pasaba sus ojos de un lado a otro viendo a las chicas en traje de baño, para su suerte los lentes oscuros le ayudaban a no parecer un total pervertido, sin duda iba a ser el mejor verano de su vida.

–No hay vista más hermosa que está.– Respondió Daring viéndose en el espejo, su narcisismo estaba a flor de piel en ese momento. Su amigo realmente no entendía cómo él no aprovechaba su soltería y prefería verse en el espejo.

El pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente para seguir apreciando el "paisaje", adoraba ser soltero y ama el poder ver chicas hermosas en traje de baño, tal vez luego se pensaría en ligarse a alguna. Sus ojos verdes miraron en dirección a la puerta del castillo para ver a Cerise salir con un bikini negro que resaltaba las curvas naturales de su cuerpo y ese tono canela de su piel, sólo que era una lástima que se ocultaba debajo de su capa como de costumbre; al parecer no fue el único en darse cuenta de la salida de la próxima Caperucita Roja, todos la observaban con admiración, tenía un cuerpo de muerte. Sus amigas fueron corriendo a donde estaba ella diciéndole lo bien que se veía y una molesta Lizzie Hearts diciéndole que se quitará la capa para que se pudiera ver mejor el bikini.

–Hermano nunca llegué a pensar que Cerise fuera tan sexy.– Comentó bajando sus lentes de sol, como si ese acto le diera mejor visibilidad.

Daring bajo su espejo para buscar a la chica de ojos grises, el comentario de Sparrow le había molestado de alguna manera y le molesto más al ver que era verdad, sólo agradecía que llevará era capa tan larga no quería ver como Sparrow se la comía con los ojos.

Desde que la curiosidad de saber cómo se veía Cerise sin su capa se había implantado en él, se había comenzado en interesarse en la chica y mucho, casi se podría decir que comenzaba a gustarle o algo así era algo difícil de explicar al ser un narcisista.

–¿Ella no es tu prima o algo así?– Llamó su atención para que dejara de ver a la chica, tal vez sentía un poco de celos de que la estuviera viendo con tanto detenimiento.

–No que yo sepa. – Respondió con simpleza.– Tenemos el mismo apellido pero creo que mi viejo y su mamá no son familiares.

Esa respuesta no complacía en nada a Daring, quería que Sparrow dejara de mirarla de la forma en que lo hacía, no quería que nadie la viera sin embargo no podía hacer más para evitarlo.

Ese día Cerise se mantuvo alejada del agua tanto como le era posible sin embargo hizo algunas otras cosas en la playa, muchos chicos que pasaban por ahí le hacían algo de plática la cual trataba de seguir, su naturaleza retraída se lo ponía algo difícil, sólo hasta que Ramona los alejaba de ella, nadie se iba a acercar de esa manera a su hermana, sólo para su desgracia no había podido alejar a cierto pelirrojo, Sparrow, y lo que más le molestaba era que su hermanita no se daba cuenta de las intenciones del chico.

La hija del lobo feroz no era la única que veía las turbias intenciones del hijo de Robin Hood, el mayor de los Charming también desaprobaba el repentino acercamiento de su amigo con Cerise pero le molestaba más que ella no mostrara ganas de alejarlo de ella, tenía que intervenir antes de que Sparrow ganara terreno.

Los días pasaban y el acercamiento de los dos Hoods no desaparecía, cosa que comenzaba a sorprender a todos, igual del hecho de que Cerise no se metiera a nadar un poco, las chicas comenzaban a especular que ella estaba en esos días del mes por lo que prefería estar bajo la sombra en compañía del molesto músico. Ciertamente Sparrow se pasa el tiempo con Cerise tocando canciones en su guitarra, eran diferentes a lo que usualmente tocaba, era su táctica para seducir a la futura Caperucita y para su fortuna estaba funcionando, de manera lenta pero estaba funcionando.

–¿Ten han dicho que eres una chica muy linda?– El comentario había tomado por sorpresa a Cerise, sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse del mismo color que el de su capa.

–Solo mi padre.– Respondió con nerviosismo rehuyendo de la mirada esmeralda, el chico tomo su mentón obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

–Pues lo eres.– Sus palabras llenas de determinación alertaron a Cerise de lo que ocurriría después, nunca antes había besado a alguien y estaba hecha un manojo de nervios mientras veía como Sparrow acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros.

–¿Interrumpo algo?– La varonil voz de Daring hizo que la chica alejara a Sparrow de ella, sus ojos grises miraban a todos lados hasta que se encontró con los de su hermana quien la miraba algo molesta, recibiría un gran regaño por parte de ella.– Duchess te está buscando.– Mintió con sutileza para que se fuera. Sparrow chasqueo su lengua y se fue a ver que quería su amiga.

El rubio tomo el lugar donde había estado su amigo junto a Cerise, la cual lucia algo incomoda pero ¿Cuál era su razón de estar así? ¿Era por qué había interrumpido ese beso? ¿Le gustaba Sparrow?

–Gracias Daring.– Murmuro de manera casi inaudible, esas palabras hicieron que la brillante sonrisa del chico se mostrara.

Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades para disminuir la tensión entre ambos, siempre vigilados por la hermana mayor de Cerise, si veía que el Charming trataba de propasarse con su hermana, no le molestaría arruinarle su perfecta sonrisa.

–¿Cuándo me mostraras que hay debajo de tu capa?– Pregunto recordando aquel día de la castillería cuando intentó quitarla.

Cerise miró a su alrededor esperando que Ramona no estuviera observando, al ver que no lo hacía, tomo la mano de Daring y lo llevo lo más apartado que pudo, lejos de todos. Estaba actuando impulsivamente pero sabía que el príncipe insistiría hasta que ella se quitara la capa. Bajo lentamente la capucha con cierto temor, dejando ver unas orejas de lobo iguales a las de Ramona, él estaba impactado, tanto que tiro ligeramente de una de ellas para ver si eran reales.

–Oye, eso duele.– Se quejó bajando las orejas. El príncipe comenzó a reír, provocando que Cerise subiera su capa.

–Son adorables.– Se excusó bajando nuevamente la capa.– Solo que no esperaba que escondieras esto, a decir verdad no me equivoque al pensar que eras distinta a todas las demás.

Hood intento subir nuevamente su capa para ocultar la sorpresa que era escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su "líder de la manada", él la detuvo mirándola fijamente a sus ojos grises, siempre parecían fríos como en acero pero esa vez parecía que se derretirían ante el rojo de sus mejillas. Sin esperar nada, los labios de Daring presionaron los de ella, no hubo en rechazo inmediato, lo hubo hasta que él intento profundizar el beso fue entonces cuando ella se separó abruptamente, volviendo a ponerse la capa con rapidez.

–Cerise, me dejas hablar un poco con Daring.– El tono de voz que había empleado Ramona asusto al chico, la castaña se fue casi corriendo ante la orden de la chica lobo.

–¿Qué hay Ra…– Su frase no pudo ser completada cuando sintió su espalda golpear contra el muro de roca detrás de él.

–¡Si dices una sola palabra te romperé las piernas!– Nunca había imaginado que Ramona fuera tan fuerte, tanto que incluso lo superara.– ¡Y si te atreves a jugar con ella te mataré!– Con esa última frase dejo al aturdido príncipe, terminando de atar cabos se dio cuenta de que tendría que hablar con el Lobo Feroz si es que quería seguir viviendo y tener una oportunidad con su hija.

* * *

 **N.A.** Al final si hubo una segunda y final parte, espero que le haya gustado. Ciao


End file.
